My Heart's Wishes
by CranesFlyHighOvertheSky
Summary: Everyone is required to make decisions. Well, that I know. But nobody told me that one decision could turn you life upside down. Running out of my house, meeting Nagihiko, and meeting a person just like me...is this even possible? Rimahiko, Kutau, Amuto.
1. Rima: My Opinion

**Brand new story! Sorry, I was going to write the last chapter for my other story today, but I just had to write this down... Anyway, I don't own Shugo Chara! Everything is in Rima's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>My mother used to tell me when I was still a little infant, "Do whatever you think is right. Follow your heart." You might wonder how I remember this, if I was so young at that time. But I don't remember this. I always feel it with my heart. This one sentence changed my life forever, and it all started when I decided I could have an opinion too.<p>

That fateful day, my father had asked me to do a _little _favor for him. I was working on my essay, and I absolutely despised anybody or anything whatsoever that tried to interrupt me in the middle of my essay. Language Arts was my absolute _worst _subject, and I needed a hundred percent of my attention to be on my essay if I wanted to get a good grade. I would of shouted at anybody at that moment, anybody except my father. I needed him. He was all I had.

I slowly looked up from my essay, and I knew something bad was coming as soon as I noticed the lopsided smile on my father's face. Every single time my father had on that smile, I knew I wouldn't like what he was going to say next.

"Rima, would you please join me and my friends for dinner tonight?" asked my father, giving his best smile.

Oh, you wouldn't be able to imagine how infuriating those few words could be to me! The last few times I agreed to that question, I had to sit next to my father at the dinner table, saying nothing. I had to sit there like a very _good_ daughter, smiling all the time.

Anyway, I had to sit there doing nothing, while my father continuously bragged about how great I was in school, what an obedient daughter I was at home, and etc. My father literally treated me like a trophy outside of home, and a piece of garbage at home. I was nothing but a tool to him. Nothing else... I couldn't believe how my mother put up with him before I was born. Well, it didn't matter anymore. My mother was gone.

Well, after my father was finally finished with bragging, he ordered food for me. My father never let me chose what I wanted to eat. He always chose the cheapest thing on the menu for me. Of course, he would choose the most expensive thing on the menu for himself, since he thinks he is an important person.

The cheapest thing on the menu is always macaroni and cheese for kids. The only problem about that is that I'm allergic to anything related to cheese. My father would always have the same excuse every time.

"Sorry Rima. I forgot that you were allergic to cheese. Just _try_ to eat it." This is what he would always say. Of course, this excuse worked for the first couple of times, but it soon got far too obvious that he was lying. My father used this sentence about ten times, and now it no longer made me sad that my father forgot about my allergy. It made me mad. I always tried to calm down my burning anger every time my father said this sentence.

I always ended up starving in the end of the evening. Well, I wouldn't have eaten the macaroni and cheese even if I didn't have any allergies. It didn't look edible when I first saw it. It looked more like animal food, than just human food.

So, after I had some experience in what my own father could do to me, I learned my lesson never to go out to a dinner meeting with my father. As you can see, my experience was rather...unpleasant. So, my answer was simple when my father asked me to go with him that fateful day.

"No, father...I'm busy today," I replied, quite respectfully, despite what my father had done to me.

My father's look instantly changed from his lopsided smile to his angry smile, his cheeks puffed out, and his face all red. He was getting angry now, because I wasn't follwing his direct orders. Of course, everyone makes mistakes, like me, but my father was an exception. He was doing this far too often...and it was getting very frustrating now.

I ignored my father, averting my attention back to my essay, until my father said something that I was unprepared for.

"Well if you're not going to do as I ask you, then I will not keep my promise about taking you to Switzerland with me," said my father, his lopsided smile coming back to his face.

I stayed silent for a moment, and my pencil suddenly broke because of the sudden pressure I was giving it. I hesitated. My mother was in Switzerland. I knew it. I didn't know how, but my instincts told me. My heart told me where she was. I could feel it even now. I _had _to go to Switzerland. I wanted to see my mother.

My father seemed to know that he had trapped me, and he slowly let his eyes wander the room from left to right. I bit my lip, and the next thing I did was absolutely absurd. I was pretty sure I was going to destroy all of my chances of meeting my mother, yet my heart seemed to think it was the right thing to do. I stood up, and slowly looked up at my father, taking deep slow breaths.

"So, what is your final decision, Rima?" asked my father, looking like he already knew the answer.

In regular circumstances, my answer would have been something like this: "Yes, father. I want to go to dinner with you today." I had said that sentence so many times for my mother's sake. But, this time something was different. I decided to listen to my heart.

"I do not want to go to dinner with you today, father. That is my final answer," I said, my eyes shining with determination.

My father looked surprised, but his expression quickly changed to amusement.

"Well, Rima. You haven't refused me in quite a while. I hope you remember the consequences of disobeying your own father" said my father, smiling lopsidedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright...boring chapter...but introductions are needed. I wanted to write this story for such a long time. We'll get to the fun part in about six more chapters.<strong>


	2. Utau: My Situation

**Hello! Chapter two! I don't own Shugo Chara! Utau's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>It is not the alarm clock that wakes me up every morning. Nor is it the noisy little poodle that lives next door. It is simply, just my mother and father. You might be thinking that they wake me up by yelling, "Wake up!" each morning. But that is not how my day starts. I wake up at the sound of shouting. Sometimes even screaming. Today was no exception. I could hear the shouting loud and clear all the way up on the third floor.<p>

I immediately cover up my ears with my hands, trying to block the sound from reaching my ears. This is what I do every morning, even though I know by now that it is a waste of my time and energy. I finally open my eyes after thirty seconds, giving up on getting some more sleep. This was the usual pattern, and now my body knows exactly what to do.

I slowly drag myself out of my bed, sighing in exasperation each time the volume downstairs increased. I finally manage to lie down on the floor, and for the first time I notice my alarm clock, sitting patiently for the right time for it to ring loud and clear through my room. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to get that privilege today. Well, it never got that privilege for a long time. Now I no longer needed an alarm clock. My mother and father's voices were enough to wake me up, and I absolutely did not want an extra ring to annoy me.

The big clock downstairs rang, telling me that it was 6:00 A.M., and also interrupting my thoughts. Our house was full of clocks, because my grandfather that lived in Switzerland gave one as a Christmas present every single year. I got up, and slowly walked towards the bathroom, my footsteps sluggish and unwilling.

In about ten minutes, I managed to brush my teeth, take a shower, and changed into my old uniform. Quite fast for someone like me, but I couldn't help it. Everything was in perfect order, and I was so used to being like this. Everything was exactly the same as yesterday, and the day before yesterday. Everything was exactly the same, except maybe the place I step on everyday. I couldn't possibly remember where I stepped on yesterday, can I?

I was ready for school, and was about to turn the doorknob of my room, when I suddenly hesitated. I sighed, as I turned the doorknob, and I slowly walked out of my room. The shouting downstairs stopped, as if someone had stopped time itself.

I slowly walked down towards the first floor, stopping every now and then to see if the shouting would resume once more. It never did. I finally arrived at the bottom of the house, staring at my mom and dad to see if I could figure out what their expression was telling me. My mother was nonchalantly making pancakes, while my father looked intently at the daily newspaper.

I was too late, again. Well, I didn't even try anymore. The very first time I had heard the shouting and the screaming echoing through the whole house, I had rushed downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. My mom and dad were just acting normally, saying "Good morning", or, "You're going to be late for school".

But I knew something was wrong with them. Each time I tried to figure out what was happening between my mother and my father, I failed. I didn't ask my parents what was causing them to fight, because I knew they would only lie to me. It was becoming a pattern. My whole life was becoming a pattern.

I knew this, yet my heart seemed to be telling me, using the soft and comforting words: _Today will be different. Your whole life will change. The pattern will break._

* * *

><p>My school is located under a mountain. It is totally made out of brick, and it kind of looks like it is holding up the mountain towards the sky. In other words, it looks a little bit...demented. It is shaped kind of like a tunnel, except for the fact that it doesn't have a long hole going through it. Instead of a long hole, there are a lot of classrooms and hallways in it. If I was the one that had to make the decision between long holes and classrooms, I would of very much preferred long holes instead.<p>

It is my hope that you have understood by now, that I hate school more than anything in the whole world. Sure, there are some awfully sweet things about school. Like, annoying fan girls trying to torment me, ugly classrooms full of boring posters, and of course...clumsy teachers. My point is that, I had an extremely gloomy face, as soon as I was in front of the classroom door.

I literally had to drag myself inside, as I slid the door open with a bang. The class didn't notice me come in, because of the screaming, chattering, and banging. In other words, it was a complete mess. The walls were full of drawings, the chairs and desks were broken or tipped over, and someone's old lunch was stinking up the whole room.

I soon found my designated seat, and sat down with an exasperated sigh. Nothing had changed. Everything was the same. I sat there, bored, not really caring about what was going on around me.

Our grade is divided into four different classrooms. Classroom number one, two, three, and four. Can't the teachers be a little bit more creative? Well, I guess they can't, even though one of the boring posters in our classroom says to be creative and correct. In my opinion, that didn't make any sense. I mean seriously, creative and correct? It doesn't mean the words suit each other if the first letter is the same. Hmmm...another argument I could have against the principal...

Anyway, the basic idea is that all the smart/nerdy kids get put into classroom number one. All the troublemakers/misbehaving kids (like me) get put into classroom number four. And all the average children get squashed up in the middle (classroom number two and three). Naturally, the most intelligent teachers are assigned to teach classroom number one.

Which leaves the least talented teachers to teach classroom number four. I truly, for the sake of the teachers, think that it should have been the opposite way. Believe me; you need a lot of talent to teach classroom number four, because the children in classroom number four aren't dumb. They're actually pretty intelligent, but they just don't like using their brains (including myself).

So, you should be always careful on what you say to classroom number four. If the kids don't like you, teacher or whatever, you're_ out_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, short chapter. I was about to write more, but then the chapter will grow too long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll update as soon as possible!<strong>


	3. Rima: My Fate

**Chapter three. I don't own Shugo Chara! Rima's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>I ran blindly out of the house, not daring to turn around to see if <em>he<em> was following me. The stars began to appear in the midnight-blue sky, as I ran without any hesitation or doubt. My cheek hurt where _he_ hit me, and my head ached because of my thoughts. I was _never_ going back there again. This time I wouldn't give up. I would rather die in the streets alone than live in the same house as _him_.

I decided to pause for just a moment, trying to catch my breath and look at the stars. They were beautiful tonight. The last time I saw the stars was when my mom had disappeared. I do not remember a single thing that had happened that day, maybe because I was too young. Or maybe, because I wanted to forget. I still remember how my mom looked like, and how she smelled like. I even remember her smile. The only memory of my mother that was blurry in my mind was that day...when she disappeared like she didn't exist in this world in the first place.

Tears started dropping out of my eyes, as I just stared at the stars, not knowing exactly what to do next. The confidence that had led me up to running away had faded, just like that. Now I knew why _he _never followed me out when I ran away. _He _knew I'd come back after an hour or so. _He _already knew I didn't have any courage to run away from _him_. I knew I was trapped. I couldn't do anything...I was so small...powerless...

_"Don't give up. Keep going. Fate is on your side. I'm on your side" _

I looked around the place to see who had talked. Nobody was there. For one moment I thought it was ghost, but something...no someone in my heart told me that everything was going to be okay. I took a deep breath and continued my way. This time I didn't run though. I took my time, and walked. _He _wouldn't come after me until _he_ needed me, and I still had some time left before _he _was going to begin _his_ search for me.

I walked and walked until the sky turned completely black, and that was when I decided to rest underneath a maple tree. The tree gently swayed in the wind, and it seemed to welcome me home. I sat down on the soft grass below the tree's branches, and fell asleep hearing that voice again. The voice of my heart:

_"That's right. Don't give up. Everything will be okay. Rest in peace"_

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes as the sun shone on my face, only to be blinded by the direct sunlight. When the sun stopped glaring at me for a second, I was startled to see a pair of bright yellow eyes staring back at me. I immediately jumped up from my spot, and turned my back on him, refusing to look at this boy. My mom had always taught me not to talk with strange kids or adults, and I was always going to listen to my mom, no matter who I was dealing with. The boy was the one that decided to speak up first, ignoring my rude attitude towards him.<p>

"What are you doing here at 5:00 A.M. in the morning? Why do you have scars all over your face? Do you have a mother or a father?" he asked, the questions flowing out of him in a calm way.

At first, I wasn't going to give a reply. One of the reasons why was because of what my mom had said. But the other reason why was because he was treating me like a kindergartener. He wiped my face with a soft handkerchief, and patted my head as if I was a little doll! It was totally insulting. Even though I was kind of small compared to my age, I was capable of protecting myself. The only reason why I gave him a reply was because of my anger. I couldn't help it. I would later apologize to my mother.

"Isn't it very illogical?" I asked, turning around to face the boy directly.

"What?" asked the boy, surprised by my sudden interruption.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need someone worrying about my parents, or about my face, or about why I ended up in this place. It's a very illogical thing to do to ask a total stranger about their personal issues. It's also impolite" I said, the words kind of tumbling out of my mouth in a disorderly manner.

The boy seemed to smile for just a second, but the smile instantly disappeared, and was replaced by his regular expression. I was about to make a remark about the smile, but something inside me told me to keep my mouth closed.

"You're obviously not seven years old. Sorry for being mistaken" said the boy, gently apologizing.

Maybe it was the loneliness in me, or the strange boy's attitude, but I decided I wanted to talk more to him.

"It's alright. Hard not to be small when my own dad's blackmailing me. Wouldn't you have run away if your father and mother were useless people?" I asked, suddenly getting angry at my mother too. I was angry at her for leaving me with my father.

I thought this boy wouldn't be able to understand what I had said. I was talking figuratively. There was no way he could have understood what I was saying, right? Believe me or not, he seemed to understand everything about me, after listening to three of my figurative sentences. Well, maybe not completely, but he seemed to know exactly what to say to me next.

"No one in this world is useless. Everybody in this world is born for a special reason" he said, smiling down at me.

"You sound just like my mother. Caring, yet annoying at the same time" I said, slowly, bit by bit, opening my heart towards this boy.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, as I sat down on the grass again.

"Of course not" I said, as he sat down next to me, frowning.

He soon forgot about my remark, and asked, "What brings you to this part of the town? It's dangerous for a girl to be sleeping alone in this area. A lot of beggars, thieves, and all those bad people live in this place. It's a miracle you managed to stay alive until now"

"Thanks. I take that as a compliment. Plus, the word "bad", is too simple. As I've already told you before, I'm not a kid. I can understand more complicated words if you have enough thoughts to use them" I said, still trying to act stubborn and headstrong.

"I've never met a girl like you before" the boy said, laughing out loud.

"I don't know why you find this funny" I asked, looking at him as if he was a weird person, which he was.

As the sun started to shine on both of us again, I noticed for the first time that the boy was wearing rags. I slowly began to realize my location. I also began to understand why this boy had said that this place was dangerous. I was in the darkest part of the town, the place where my mom used to warn me never to go to, no matter what the circumstances may be...

I thought things over, and I asked, "Do you live in this district?"

"Yes...why do you ask?" the boy replied, confused by my question.

"Well, you don't look like you're a bad person, and you don't act like your dangerous...so why do you live here?" I asked.

"My family can't afford to live in a better place than this. My mother's sick, and my father works, but the pay is very little" he said, looking at me directly in the eye.

"Oh..." I said, looking down at myself. My father was rich despite his weird actions, and my mom...used to be...great at everything. That was when I realized how lucky I was. I didn't have to wear rags, and I had enough food to eat everyday. I looked at this boy once more, and decided that he looked pretty handsome even though the dirty rags made it hard to figure it out. We looked at each other, and smiled. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by shouting though.

"Nagihiko, where are you?" asked a woman's voice. She sounded desperate and worried.

The woman soon came into view, and she came running towards us as soon as she saw Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko, go back to your parents. You know how worried they were? Didn't they tell you not to come to this place? Why do you always disappear in the morning?" asked this woman, the questions coming out of her as if she already knew them by heart.

The woman got out her phone, and started to call somebody. I stared at the woman in front of me. She had pink hair that was all tangled up, and she looked like she had just woken up from bed. She also had a worried expression on her face as if she knew something unpleasant was about to happen. Overall, she was pretty, but something about her told me that she was not a happy person. It seemed as if something was bothering her...

The call soon ended, and the woman started to drag this boy, who was apparently called "Nagihiko", away from me. I turned around from the woman, and Nagihiko, and started to walk the other way. I had run away from home, and I was determined not to go back. I would figure things out by myself. I had to do this on my own.

I was about to disappear around the corner, when Nagihiko suddenly called out, "Is it okay to leave that girl over there in this place?" The words seemed to be an order instead of a question.

The woman stopped in her tracks, and seemed to notice me for the first time. She looked at me for a while, before dragging Nagihiko to where I was, gripping his hands tightly against hers. She sighed as she looked at me directly in the eye, worry built in her face.

"Who are you?" she asked, "You should go back to your parents too."

"I don't have anywhere to go. I'm never going back", I replied, ready to run away just in case the woman attempted to grab me and drag me back to _him_.

"What is your name?" the woman asked, her expression softening up a bit.

"Rima", I answered, not adding anything I thought was unnecessary.

"Follow me, Rima", she said, "It's dangerous even for adults to be in this place for long."

The woman indicated with her hands to follow her. The woman didn't attempt to grab me. She had given me a choice. Usually I wouldn't have listened to strangers, but the warm expression Nagihiko gave me convinced my heart that I would be safe underneath the protection of these people.

_It's alright. Follow them. Your path had been decided. Your light._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Finish. Sorry for taking such a long time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll update A.S.A.P!<strong>


	4. Utau: My Pattern

**Sorry, I haven't updated for a long time. Well, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>The bell echoed through the hallway, and surprisingly every kid in the room who was drawing, screaming, and kicking etc. immediately stopped, and sat down on their seats. I looked around, befuddled, until Kukai turned around in his seat and winked at me. Of course...the class clown was up to some sort of mischief. For some kind of reason, when Kukai first came into classroom number four, he started winking and waving at me every time I looked his way.<p>

The other boys started to admire Kukai's "bravery", and started to ask Kukai for advice on how to get a girlfriend. For one thing, all of Kukai's winking and waving had not even gotten him even _close _to earning a "girlfriend". But the boys still followed Kukai's advice, and now Kukai was their General of Great Importance. As for the girls...they would even give their lives for Kukai...except for me of course. I guess having good looks did earn you _something_.

The reason why Kukai didn't have any _real _girlfriend was because he always changed his "girl" once a week. So...in other words...he's...unique (if I put it in a nice way).

Last month, Kukai and his "supporters" had made a record of kicking out ten teachers out of the classroom in one day, so a new teacher was coming today to teach. The school was really running out of teachers that were willing to teach classroom number four. Once, I even heard the principal say that this was the last "sacrifice" she was going to make... Kukai was obviously planning something, because the class clown was _never, ever_ this quiet.

The teacher suddenly came running into the classroom shouting, "I'm late, I'm late."

Very bad start. The students of classroom number four never liked late teachers, since that shortened their precious "torture time". The whole class seemed to be glaring intensely at the teacher, as he quickly got out his attendance booklet. The teacher quickly wrote, "Hello, I'm Mr. Sizzlechickens" on the board, and he didn't seem to notice the evil glint in the children's eyes.

Mr. Sizzlechickens was about to say something to the class, when suddenly Kukai raised his hand in an orderly fashion. This might be a very common thing at all of the other "normal" classrooms, but not for classroom number four. It was considered a miracle if even one of us politely raised our hand, but Kukai? Today should be recorded in the World Almanac.

The teacher seemed to be unaware of the disasters that were coming his way, as he smiled, and asked Kukai what his question was.

"Mr. Sizzlechickens, do you really sizzle chickens? Is that your other job?" asked Kukai, still smiling at the teacher.

The teacher seemed to be confused for one second, as he got out his handkerchief out and wiped his forehead. His reply was short and to the point, "No."

Second mistake. Mr. Sizzlechickens looked nervous. Being nervous wasn't good, since that made you look more vulnerable to the classroom number four students.

"Mr. _Sizzlechickens_, are you married? If so, how many children do you have?" asked Kukai, emphasizing "Sizzlechickens," as if that was what was going to happen to Mr. Sizzlechickens.

Mr. Sizzlechickens ignored Kukai, as he got prepared to start with mathematics. He never got to it though, because suddenly all of the classroom number four kids (except me of course), stood up from their seats and started shooting glue at the teacher with their glue guns. You might think that a glue gun won't have enough power to reach the teacher's face. But, Kukai's glue guns were designed differently. They were made to hit faces and eyes, etc.

As I've already told you before, the students in classroom number four _are_ smart. They _always _have a brilliant scheme up their sleeves. Nobody should ever underestimate them. No one passing the hallway dared to help Mr. Sizzlechickens. They were already well aware of what would happen if they managed to get into the glue gun fight. No one in the world would risk their lives trying to help Mr. Sizzlechickens.

In result, Mr. Sizzlechickens had to deal with the glue guns alone, and no one ever saw him again around the school after that incident. There were even rumors that he had to have a big surgery. But this was nothing new. It was the ordinary pattern of my life.

* * *

><p>My favorite time of the day was the afternoon. Partly because I'm halfway through the school day, and partly because I have choir in the afternoons. Sure, the choir teacher was scary...and unique (once again put in a very nice way), but I loved to sing. This feeling of freedom always started to flood inside me every time I sang. I almost felt as light as a feather when I sang.<p>

It would have been perfect, if not for the mysterious choir teacher. Even the kids in classroom number four respected her, which meant she had talent...and skills. Her amused expression and face seemed to scare my classmates into silence. The choir teacher was the only teacher that had survived Kukai's schemes, and that wasn't easy. She always seemed to know exactly what Kukai would do to her. The choir teacher was also the only teacher that had managed to survive classroom number four for one whole year.

The choir teacher started to sing in a raspy thick voice in order to show a good example of a _beautiful _voice. Everyone rushed out of the classroom as the bell rang, not even waiting to get dismissed. The only time the choir teacher would not scold us for running out of her classroom was when she was singing. She seemed to be so concentrated in making her voice sound _beautiful_ that she never even noticed us stampeding out of the classroom.

I tried not to pass out as I came out of the classroom, heading for home since choir was my last class.

* * *

><p>As I was looking at the ground and walking at the same time, something or rather <em>someone <em>bumped into me.

"Hi," said the all too familiar voice.

"I don't want to listen to all of your gibberish talk right now," I said, looking up at Kukai.

"Oh, I'm sure you want to listen-," said Kukai, as I interrupted him in the middle of his sentence.

"No, I'm sure I won't! Can you please stop bothering me now? It's annoying. Why do you have to bother me when you have so many other fan girls-," I said, as I paused, and shook my head, "Just go away, please."

He slowly started walking away. Why did Kukai act that way? He usually would of argued with me despite my protests. He seemed to be talking to the air, as he walked away in the opposite direction I was going. I shrugged it off, and started walking home again.

This was how my day worked everyday. The same pattern over and over again. I sighed as I kept walking, when I suddenly heard a voice in the air:

_Things are about to get more complicated. Get ready for a new life of your own._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, I know. Still the boring intro. Don't worry, though. I have an idea of where the story is going, and I think I can finish this story by...Easter? Who knows? Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the intro. chapter!<strong>


	5. Rima: My home

**Chapter 5. Rima's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>The next couple of hours seemed to fly by so quickly, that my brain hardly had any time to register everything. First of all, we (meaning Nagihiko, the woman, and me) returned Nagihiko back to his house. The first thing I thought of when I saw Nagihiko's house was a broken piece of wood. It was literally just six broken cardboard pieces that were nailed together to make a weird looking...house...I guess.<p>

The house I was living in seemed so much more elegant, and new compared to Nagihiko's about-to-fall-apart home, that I almost felt guilty about running away. It seemed so childish to run away because my father and I had an argument about going out for dinner, while Nagihiko was actually dealing with harder problems than me.

I mentally sighed as I thought of what life was like in this place. Maybe I was better off staying with my father. At least I wouldn't have starved to death. Well, too late for a _late _redemption...

By the time I was wishing I hadn't run away, Nagihiko was waving me good-bye, and I was being dragged by the pink-haired woman to who-knows-where.

* * *

><p>After walking about an hour to the east, we arrived in front of a white apartment building. My legs ached so much, that I was ready to collapse into anything soft. I was always used to having a car drive me everywhere, and it seemed like two hours of torture when it was only one hour of striding along completely flat roads.<p>

The woman unlocked the front door of the apartment, not wasting a single movement, and quickly walked in, leaving the door open for me to come in. I quickly walked in after her, and started to explore the indoor design of the structure with my eyes.

The structure looked a lot cleaner compared to Nagihiko's house, and it didn't look like it was going to collapse any moment. There was a little desk in the corner of the small apartment lobby, but no one was standing behind it. There were some spider webs around the building, but other than that it looked pretty well-kept.

We arrived in front of the elevator, and we both went in without a word. The elevator slowly closed, and we started to ascend upwards. I could hear the creaking noise the elevator made as we went higher up in the building. My stomach felt queasy when I thought about what might happen if the elevator were to suddenly fall. I shook my head as I tried to dismiss the horrible thought.

The elevator doors creaked open at the fourth floor, and the woman led me into the house that had the numbers 2560 on the front door. The woman unlocked the door and went in, and I followed. The room was small compared to my dad's house, but it looked a lot more presentable than Nagihiko's about-to-fall-apart-house.

There was only one bed in the middle of the room, but there was a gigantic clock that stood beside the bed that rose at least five feet tall in the air. There were a couple of stairs in the corner of the room, leading to the second floor of the house. Other than that, nothing else seemed like a thing worth mentioning.

"You can stay with us for a while Rima...until we find out where to properly situate you," said the woman, getting out some of her clothes from the closet, and throwing them to me.

I decided to stay quiet.

"I'll show you around the house. You can take a shower, or read one of Utau's books...doesn't matter. Just stay busy until dinner," said the woman, collapsing into the only bed in the room.

I was surprised at how fast the woman had accepted me, and let me live at her house. People normally didn't accept a kid walking around in the streets, right? Or was that extremely normal around this place? I shook my head and decided to think about that later. The woman was nice enough to invite me into her house...and that was enough for now.

* * *

><p>The woman finished her tour in about a minute, since the whole house was the size of my father's garden. After that, I quickly took a shower, and the woman told me that the room in the second floor was going to be my bedroom. She said I would have to share it with her daughter, and she told me to stay in the room until she called me down for dinner.<p>

At about four in the afternoon I heard somebody come into the house. This person banged into the room I was in, and quickly shut the door again.

I heard the girl say, "Mom, there's a thief in my room!" She said it so calmly I almost thought she was asking for a hamburger.

Someone shouted back from downstairs, and the girl banged into the room again.

"Alright, I'm Utau. Nice to meet you," Utau said, her tone of annoyance suddenly changing into a polite one.

I decided to ignore her, concluding that she was rude. I mean banging into the room without knocking, calling a person she just saw a thief, and suddenly changing into this polite girl because her mom said something? Totally off my list of "personalities I like".

She started coughing after a moment of silence, and I slowly turned my head towards her direction. Just to be "polite".

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked, after her long wait.

"Isn't it all very illogical? Coughing without a reason? Banging into the room without knocking? Calling a person you just met a thief? Learn to be more sophisticated," I replied, trying to be as nice as I could with a girl like this.

Utau shrugged and turned away from me.

"You know what I think? I think _you_ should be the one that should be learning to be more sophisticated. You won't be able to survive in this place for a long time if you're going to act like that for the whole time," Utau said, going into the only bathroom in the room without another word.

I just stared at the wall...shocked. Nobody had ever mentioned that I was wrong, never. Everybody always followed what I said, and I was always _right_. I shook my head, and sighed. Maybe I was wrong to follow that woman into this house...

_You're not wrong. You're not right, either. You're you, and that's all you need to know about yourself._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes...starting from the next chapter things will start getting interesting...and surprising. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>


	6. Utau: My Luck

**Sorry for the long wait...but here's the next chapter. Chapter 6. Utau's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>Ever since that "girl" (if you can even call her a human) came to live in my house my life became full of unnecessary problems. Sure, my life was already full of unnecessary problems...but then again it wouldn't be normal if there was a person on this earth that didn't have any problems, wouldn't it? So...where was I? Yes, this girl named Rima as I had figured out about a week ago was a...what's a nice word for her...unique or maybe I should say a <em>different <em>kind of a girl.

Usually most girls in my class love to gossip, hang around boys etc. (except for me of course), but Rima was not like that. Well, I guess it's because I'm used to the classroom number four atmosphere that I find Rima weird. Anyway, when Rima first came to my school she was immediately put into classroom number four. I guess the teachers just assumed that Rima was just as dumb as me. I'll admit it, I kind of felt sorry for her. But she seemed quite nonchalant about it, and she shrugged her shoulders as if that kind of thing was pretty normal to her.

The only good thing about Rima living in our house was that my parents didn't scream at each other every morning. I guess they still had _some_ pride left within themselves. The major problem was that it didn't make the house any more peaceful. Rima literally acted like a self-centered little girl that lived in the richest part of the town. Well, I guess that is _the literal truth_.

One annoying aspect about Rima was that she _loved_ to use the word illogical. She had stuck the definition of illogical in my head, and that was something that deserved a noble prize. It isn't easy to stick a vocabulary word inside a classroom number four student's head. Especially without intending to do it on purpose. Rima just naturally stuck the word inside my head within three days.

I know how hard it is, because I once tried to make Kukai memorize my name, Utau. Believe me one week of tutoring and it still didn't work. It was also the worst week of my life too. The constant teasing from Kukai had driven me crazy for the entire week. I have to say Rima does have a great amount of _talent_ if you look at in one perspective.

"Pass me that bottle of juice, Utau," said Rima, tapping off some of the bread crumbs that had fallen on her lap.

"You get it," I said, biting off a piece of my bread with my teeth.

"Utau, be a nice girl and pass it over to Rima please," said my mom, sighing.

"Mom, you didn't pass me the bottle of juice either before Rima came-" I said before my mom decided to interrupt me.

"Utau...," my mom said, emphasizing the "U" in my name.

"Alright, alright," I replied, passing the bottle of orange juice to Rima.

"It's very illogical to pass me the orange juice. I never told you what kind of juice-" Rima said, before I quickly interrupted her.

"Don't say that word. I _told _you the word illogical is prohibited under the roof of this apartment-," I said before Rima cut me off.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Mrs. Tsukiyomi," Rima remarked, as she slowly started walking towards the front door.

"Wait, you," I shouted after her as I also started to gather my bags to head out for school.

* * *

><p>The desks and chairs are all toppled over. Check. A food fight is going over at the corner of the room. Check. Kukai is waving at me as if he'd know me since I was born. Check. All of the flower pots are destroyed and the trashcans are all tipped over. Another check. Everything was normal in classroom number four...<p>

_Really? Look carefully around the room. Something new might pop out of somewhere-_

_Something really bad._

_Stop it Iru. It's not nice-_

_Who cares about nice?_

I swirled around to see if anyone was behind me, but nobody was standing there except for an annoyed looking Rima.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and go in. You look like a illogical pig when you're just standing there-," Rima began, before I interrupted her again.

"Yep, I'm going in. But can you _please_ not use that...that _word_?" I asked, as I got seated on my usual seat.

"You said to not use it inside the house. Obviously school is located outside of the house, right? Well, I don't expect you to know this, but-," Rima responded.

The word illogical popping out of Rima's mouth two times in a row before lunchtime. Check.

I mentally sighed to myself as I got ready for today's lesson (if there was going to be a teacher brave enough to teach classroom number four, of course).

* * *

><p>After classroom number four finally got settled into their seats, the new teacher announced to all of us that there was going to be a school play the next month. The students (for the first time) listened to the teacher without causing any trouble. This time the teacher was going to survive for quite a long time, since our choir teacher had decided to change her occupation to becoming a regular homeroom teacher for us. At least she was safe until the Kukai gang thinks up of some kind of nasty plan for the choir teacher to endure.<p>

"Teacher, what kind of play are we going to do?" asked Kukai, as he leisurely twirled one finger around his hair.

"Please don't interrupt me when I'm speaking to the whole class, Kukai," replied the choir teacher, smiling at Kukai as if she was going to put him in her oven to roast.

"Umm...," Kukai hesitated, wondering what he could say to make up for what he had done.

"Anyway, the play...yes...it was..."Romeo and Juliet's Comedy Show of the Greatest Love Possible in the Whole Wide World". Yes, yes, I think that's the title. Wonderful isn't it? I suggested it," the choir teacher smiled with pride, as she wrote the title of the play down on the board.

"You're kidding, right? I'm not even sure if that title is grammatically correct," Kukai said, having trouble getting the right words out of him.

"Oh, I'm sure it's grammatically correct. I'm always correct, right class?" asked the choir teacher, making her sentences sound more like a statement.

The whole class was hushed into a period of silence. That was when I started to regret for the first time that I hadn't stopped Kukai from bullying the other really _nice _teachers. They would have at least been nicer than this particular choir teacher...

_I told you Utau, your life...has...changed. _

_And Eru, I told you it wasn't a good change. I was just nice enough to warn Utau. I wasn't being mean at all._

_Life...changed. Good isn't it, right Utau?_

_You're too optimistic. I predict worse things are going to give Utau a hard time..._

* * *

><p><strong>How's that? You probably have a good guess about the voices that are in italics now. After all, this is Shugo Chara, right? Anyway, finally the introduction is almost finished. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter, and I'll update as soon as possible!<strong>


	7. Rima: My Logic

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time! I always have the same excuse, and I'm sorry. But, a lot of things have kept me busy for a while. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Rima's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Unoriginal. Illogical. Uninteresting," I said, as I slowly got out of my chair and started walking towards the door that lead out of the classroom. This was the first time in my lifetime that I had to use all three of those words at once all at the same exact moment.<p>

"What did you just say? Please repeat that once more. I really need to get my ears fixed sometime soon...," said the choir teacher, or should I say our homeroom teacher from now on. Her eyes were large and she had this incredulous look on her face as I pushed opened the door of classroom number four, ready to step out of the classroom completely.

"Don't you understand English? Don't make me repeat anything. It's unnecessary, and really bothersome. Please, are you serious? Romeo and Juliet's Comedy Show of the Greatest Love Possible in the Whole Wide World? Sorry, I'm not participating in this play. Since I'm not participating don't you think it's illogical for me to stay here any longer? Have a nice day," I retorted, as I slammed the door shut behind me.

I heard a loud burst of talking as I started walking down the hallway, making my way towards classroom number one. The only clock in the school rang eleven times, and I slowly slipped into my own thoughts as I stood in front of classroom number one, waiting for Nagihiko to come out. He was considered as one of the best students in this school, and I had found that out just a of couple days ago.

The fact that Nagihiko was intelligent didn't shock me at all. It also didn't shock me that he was a student going to the same school as I was currently going to. Anyone who was capable of talking to me for at least thirty minutes without going insane was pretty intelligent. My remarks could go pretty far into the world of criticism, and my mother, Utau's mother, and Nagihiko were pretty much the only people that could talk to me normally for thirty minutes without losing self-control.

Utau on the other hand was a different case. She seemed to lose self-control whenever she had to deal with my remarks, but she seemed to know exactly what to say to equally piss me off in the next minute. We would go on for hours and hours before Utau's mother would finally ban us from having any more arguments. But we continued on the next day, our contradiction going on and on forever.

Nagihiko and I had agreed to go home together today, but I had another solid four more hours left before the bell officially rang to indicate that school was finally over. I usually refused many of the boy's offers to escort (as they would put it) me home, but something in Nagihiko's eyes when he offered told me that he had something important to say.

I sank to the ground without making a sound, and curled up into a small ball, deciding to use sleep as a tool to pass my time. I quickly fell into unconsciousness as I tried to analyze my first meeting with Nagihiko.

* * *

><p>"Rima? Are you alright?" asked Nagihiko, as I slowly blinked my eyes open, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness that overtook me immediately.<p>

I blinked my eyes a couple of times before I was able to see clearly through the blinding light.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, as I stood up quickly and composed myself.

"Why are you out here? Isn't it supposed to be class time?" asked Nagihiko, raising an eyebrow up to purposely indicate that he wanted a reasonable answer directly from my mouth.

"Well, why can't I be? Why are _you_ out here? You should be in class right now too," I pointed out, noticing the clock was pointing to the number twelve. One hour had gone by while I was sleeping.

"I was asked to get some supplies for the school play. You?" asked Nagihiko, not willing to let the subject drop.

"Me too," I quickly replied. Nagihiko narrowed his eyes at me as if he was trying to decide to trust me or not.

"Alright, but why were you sleeping in front of my classroom?" asked Nagihiko, his voice rising up in suspicion.

"I was...taking a rest?" I asked, as I tried to think up of something quickly.

"Okay...do you know where the supply room is?" asked Nagihiko, driving me into a corner.

"Um...I mean...yes...," I said, trying to make my voice convincing.

"Rima, do you honestly think you can make me believe your obvious lies? Seriously, even a classroom number four student won't believe something like that," Nagihiko laughed, as he started walking down the hallway. I decided to follow him.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" I asked, slightly worried that my reputation would be ruined if the school's best student were to tell on me.

"Of course not. Why should you be worried? Aren't you always confident?" asked Nagihiko, slowly looking my way.

"Well, no. Not always. You haven't seen the real me yet, you know. Well, anyway, I'll meet you later after school," I quickly remarked, as I ran back towards the way we came, blushing just a little for a reason I myself didn't know.

* * *

><p>The experience of roaming around the school until school was over was extremely...disturbing. The teachers were unbearably abnormal, and unique in some way. I was actually relieved when the bell rang and I finally headed towards classroom number one to meet Nagihiko.<p>

"How was your day?" Nagihiko asked casually, as soon as we were out of the school gates.

I was slightly surprised to hear the friendly tone in Nagihiko's voice, but I shrugged it off, and answered Nagihiko back.

"Fine, except for the fact that we got an extremely fey and mysterious woman for a homeroom teacher, and also the fact that I kind of ditched class because of the absolutely absurd play that particular teacher is planning out for our school," I snorted sarcastically.

Nagihiko laughed out loudly even though I found nothing particularly funny about that phrase. I shrugged, and quietly listened for Nagihiko's reaction.

"Seems like you're having a tough day," Nagihiko replied.

"Sure, but I'm use to it now," I said.

Nagihiko quickly calmed down until there was an uncomfortable silence around us.

"Um...Rima? I have a request I want to make...," said Nagihiko, his tone turning a little serious all of a sudden.

But I was prepared for something like this. "Go on," I urged on, curious to know what the request was.

"You live with Utau now, right?" asked Nagihiko, turning to face me directly.

"For now. Utau's mother would probably figure something out before this month ends," I replied, kind of surprised about what he had asked.

"Can you cheer Utau up while you're living with her?" Nagihiko suddenly asked, slightly sounding reluctant to say anything more.

"She's plenty cheerful now," I said, a little disappointed about Nagihiko's request.

"She's trying to act tough. She's having a hard time. I know because I've known her since I was little. She won't let me worry, and I honestly don't know what her real feelings are. She'll never let me see her real self," explained Nagihiko, trying to tell me how vulnerable Utau actually was.

"What's she having a hard time about? She seems happy all the time," I replied, trying to look away from Nagihiko's gaze.

Nagihiko looked like he was hoping I wouldn't ask him that question.

"You don't need to know," Nagihiko said, slightly more harshly then he had originally intended to.

"A person always needs to know what he or she's dealing with before things get complicated," I recited from memory.

"What?" Nagihiko asked, looking befuddled.

"My mom used to tell me that. I can't comply to your request if you refuse to tell me what Utau's problem is," I retorted smartly.

"But-," Nagihiko complained, but I interrupted him before he could finish the sentence.

"No buts. Just tell me Utau's problem, or don't. Simple, right?" I said.

"Utau's mother and father might get divorced. I heard they fight a lot. I don't know why. That's all I know. There, satisfied?" asked Nagihiko, stopping in front of our apartment building.

"Yes, I am. I'll try my best to _comfort_ Utau, but I honestly don't think it's necessary. I'll try though, when it's logical to do so," I quickly remarked, before heading towards the building, desperate to end the conversation.

"Thank you, Rima," whispered Nagihiko, just loud enough for me to hear him.

I ran inside the structure, a little surprised by the information Nagihiko had given me. Utau's parents getting divorced? I had never heard Utau's parents shout at each other, not even once. I made a mental note to ask Utau about it later in the house as I got into the unstable elevator, ascending up the building.

_Rima, we're getting close. To the place where your heart aches for._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, chapter finish. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Please tell me if that was bad or good. Especially if it's bad, because I'll have to edit some things if you say so. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll update as soon as possible!<strong>


	8. Amu and Rima: Our Decision

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the late update! Chapter 8. Third person's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my, this is bad...," Su silently whispered, trying not to lose her balance as Amu whished past her.<p>

"This is the twentieth time this has happened today...and it's only three in the afternoon. When will it end...when will it end...," Miki droned on, shaking her head in defeat and pity.

"Come on, guys! Let's cheer Amu up! Today's mission: Cheer Amu up before Utau and Rima comes home!" shouted Ran, trying her very best to cheer on her downcast comrades.

"Isn't that your twentieth time saying that to us? By all means, it's useless. Futile attemptions to cheer her up," Miki sighed, shaking her head at Ran.

"Why?" Su asked, not totally understanding Miki's words.

"As you've already witnessed, Su, Amu and Ikuto have already fought each other twenty times, _twenty times_, in just seven hours!" Miki almost shouted at Su.

"So?" Ran asked, shrugging her tiny shoulders as if none of this were important to her.

"So? Ran, despite our efforts to cheer Amu up, Ikuto would mess up her good mood in just a minute or two! Not good! I thought these chains of arguments had been finished for good when Rima came in to live in this house...but today, Ikuto did it again! Again!" Miki said, frustrated.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, Miki. Look on the bright side of things. Now Rima would know how intense things can be in this house. She'll know how to behave herself in front of Utau and Amu," Su said, not really meaning the words she was saying.

"Su, are you sure you're looking on the bright side of things?" asked Ran, slowly going towards Amu's bedroom door.

"Of course, Ran! Let's be optimistic!" said Su, smiling brightly despite the heavy atmosphere around Miki and Ran.

Miki mentally sighed as she opened Amu's bedroom door, getting prepared for the complaints from Amu.

Instead, Amu was packing all of her clothes into one huge bag, and she was wiping off her tears on her sleeve.

"Amu, what's wrong?" asked Su, knowing that this wasn't Amu's typical reaction.

"_You_ of all people, I mean charas, should know what's wrong! I'm going out of this house...and that's final!" answered Amu, crying.

Amu's charas looked at each other, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Um...Amu? Can you please listen to us?" asked Ran, trying to coax her.

"No," replied Amu, closing the big bag with one swift movement.

"How about you rethink your decision? I mean, don't you feel bad for Utau? She's still young, and she needs a mother, you know," explained Miki, quickly trying to think up of different things that might convince Amu to stay.

"Sorry, Miki. He really did it this time," Amu replied, laying a hand on the doorknob of her bedroom door.

"Um...Amu?" panicked Ran, as she desperately held onto Amu's sleeve.

Of course, being the small one, Ran was pulled off in less than a second.

"Amu, calm down. At least wait until Utau and Rima comes back from school. You still haven't decided what to with that Rima girl, and as Miki told you a second ago, Utau needs you," Su said, smiling much more convincingly than Miki or Ran.

"Alright. Just up until Utau comes home. After that, I'll take her away and leave the house,"Amu replied, calming down just a little at the mention of Utau.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's P.O.V. (Point of View)<strong>

I slowly got off of the creaky elevator, trying not to make any rash movements that might cause the elevator to break or crash. I sighed as I walked towards our room, keeping in mind that I needed to ask Utau an important question.

Surprisingly, Utau was already at the front door, pressing her ear against the wooden door, not making any movements to enter the house or give her position away. I stared at Utau, wondering what she was doing.

"Utau, what are you doing?" I asked, befuddled at her actions.

"Listening for my mother," answered Utau, glancing at me quickly before putting her ear against the door again.

"Okay...that makes a lot of sense," I said, rolling my eyes before attempting to open the door and go in.

"What are you doing? Just stand there, okay?" Utau said, quickly removing my hand from the doorknob.

"What is your problem?" I asked, not understanding her abnormal actions.

"Making sure my mom's okay, of course," replied Utau, slowly standing up.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Seems like the shouting subsided a bit...alright let's go in," Utau said, taking my hand in hers and pushing the door open with a bang.

The first thing I saw when I stepped into the room was Utau's mother...crying? And also a big suitcase-like bag on the floor.

"Mother? What happened?" asked Utau, running towards her mother.

"Utau, let's get out of this house," answered Utau's mother, slowly rising up from the bed she was sitting on, her face expressionless.

"Mother? What's going on?" asked Utau, looking confused and puzzled at her mother's actions.

* * *

><p>To be honest with you, it felt awkward. Standing in the middle of all the chaos. Utau's mother looking like a monkey had fallen from the sky, Utau looking vulnerable and clueless (she's never like that, believe me), and me standing right at the front door, looking utterly perplexed.<p>

I was just standing there waiting for Utau to do something, when suddenly I heard voices that was neither Utau's nor Utau's mother's.

"What are you doing, Rima? It's time for you to step up and _do _something! Don't you get it? You'll have to go back to where you came from if Amu decides to run away with Utau! You'll be left without a choice!"

"Stop, scaring the girl, Ran. She can't hear us."

"Why would she be scared if she can't hear us, Su?"

"But Rima has to do at least _something_. Utau looks so scared. Poor girl."

"She's been suspecting that Ikuto and Amu were fighting all along, but I guess it still shocked her."

"This is not a time to be summing up all of the negative events, Miki!"

Okay, I'll admit it. I thought I was going crazy. Hearing voices that seem to be coming out from thin air? You definitely need to call a psychologist.

_Rima, calm down. You're not crazy. You'll have to make a decision, that's all. Breath, in and out. Help Utau, okay? Make things easier for Utau. Follow your heart. You remember what Nagihiko said, right? Help Utau find her real self and you'll be able to find your real self too. Believe, Rima. Believe, what your mother told you that day. Believe..._

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy chapter. I know. Sorry if you didn't understand a majority of the things I was saying up there. If you're confused, look at the previous chapters. It might make a little more sense. If you still don't get it, you're always welcome to P.M. me. Also, by now I hope you got the connection. Utau's mother=Amu. Yes, I'm just telling you right away, because I never really mentioned it in the story, and it's important that you know it. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update as soon as possible.<strong>


End file.
